


Give You My Life

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Peter Hale, M/M, Season/Series 05 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Peter escapes from Eichen House just as Stiles is expanding his pack. It's a match made in hell, but it fits the people that Beacon Hills has made them into.





	Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has resisted becoming a proper fic, but I really like this scene so I'm just posting it as is for the hell of it. Title from Hozier's [Take Me To Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI).
> 
> @rebakitt3n asked: Good god, let me give you my life - sounds very much like Peter asking/begging Alpha Stiles for a place in his pack. Just saying
> 
> @greenmornings said: :D I know right? It has such an alpha!Stiles vibe. Just, Peter needing a pack and desperately wanting it to be Stiles if it has to be anyone. Maybe in a post-s5 AU where Things Go Bad and the McCall pack splinters, whether because Scott dies, or because Theo or another situation causes them all to splinter and turn on each other. Peter manages to escape from Eichen, but he’s an tired and weakened and an omega with guards chasing after him. Stiles steps in and sees an opportunity. Peter sees one too, in the fact that he’s spent so long without being a part of a pack and he’d always known there was something special about Stiles, though he’d never imagined this.
> 
> & the inverse of that scene in season 1, Peter’s on his knees in the forest & Stiles is just lightly touching Peter’s chin and looking down at him with alpha-red eyes. (Maybe it’s bc he’s a werewolf or a magic!Stiles thing or an accident by the doctors that leaves him something more, something no one really has a name for.)

Stiles waits for so long to say something that Peter finally lets out an awful, strangled, “Please.”

Stiles runs his hand down Peter’s jaw, his hands cold with the winter air but Peter can feel the red-hot power of an alpha under the young man’s skin. “You’ve already killed your alpha once. And then you tried it again with Scott.”

Peter rears back, but Stiles’ grasp keeps him from moving far. “Scott was never my alpha.”

“No, he wasn’t. But he was something, and I don’t want to have to watch my back within my own pack.”

“You won’t have to,” Peter tells him, not sure whether he’s lying or not because after so long in Eichen he barely knows his own mind anymore. He thinks maybe that instead of trying to rip anyone’s throat out, he’ll settle for a hot shower and a warm bed to fall asleep in. “Being an alpha and trying to become one has given me enough grief. I’m sure you can relate to some of that.”

“Some, sure,” Stiles says with a snort. “Can’t say I’ve gone mad with power like you did.”

Peter looks up at him and raises an eyebrow because really, he isn’t the type of man to get on his knees without reason, and he’d been pretty sure Stiles would just leave him if he didn’t pull out all the stops.

Stiles huffs at him. “There you are. I thought for a second Eichen had stomped out everything that made you, you.”

“I don’t know how much of me is still around,” Peter admits. There wasn’t much left of him after the fire and he’s even more of a wreck now. Sometimes he feels like a shell of a wolf, filled with anger and ambition because there is nothing else left to feel. “But whatever’s left, you can have it.”

“I’m not going to be Scott.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped you if you were. I’d have just tried my chances on my own.”

“Then you know that if you accept, I’m not going to keep you at arm’s length. I won’t force you to be someone you aren’t, but I’m going to meddle in your life and expect you to help me when I ask and fight at my side. I’m going to shield you from every enemy I can—and maybe shield the world from you. I don’t think Beacon Hills can handle any more of your plans.”

A year ago, Peter would’ve said no. Now, a, “Yes,” falls out of his mouth without hesitation. He feels like he’s falling into another madness, but this time it’s Stiles’ madness, and he’ll follow it through anything when his first pack bond since the fire snaps into place, strong and bright and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fiction of dubious quality: my [Tumblr](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
